worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ
DJ is a member of the Delinquent Road Hazards. Bio From an early age, DJ, whose full name is Devon Montegomery Johnston the Third, was interested in all kinds of music. He had a voracious appetite for collecting records and was a gifted student at the nationally renowned East Coast Music Conservatory. One evening at a friend's party, Devon met a gentleman by the name of Wingo. An expert in paint and body modification, Wingo designed a custom paint job for Devon and a wicked sound system to match. Now going by the name DJ, Devon revels in his treble but never loses touch with his bass! Cars In Cars, DJ is a member of the tuner cars. He has a built in sound system. He and the other tuners were driving along the Interstate when they noticed a sleepy Mack. They decide to have fun with him, with DJ playing Kenny G's Songbird to cause Mack to sleep, until Snot Rod's loud sneezing causes them to flee the scene. DJ later appears in the epilogue when he and the other tuners were caught by Sheriff and were impounded. They were later sent to pull Bessie, in which some hot tar splashed on them. Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, DJ was a part of the tuner gang that stole Lightning McQueen's racing career, under employment of Chick Hicks. He was later arrested for his crime. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, DJ, along with the rest of his gang, are the speeders that Sheriff must catch in the mini-game Speed Trap. Cars Toons In Tokyo Mater, DJ, Boost and Wingo are drifting recklessly on the main road, before they get caught by Sheriff. Once Mater sees their modifications, it leads him into his story of how he was a highly modified drift racer once. The World of Cars Online In The World of Cars Online, the tuners appear at random times, being chased by Sheriff throughout the various roads the game has to offer. They can also be raced against if the player does not wish to race against real players. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, DJ appears as a playable character, and can be downloaded in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. He is a medium weight, and he has more power than speed. Cars: Fast as Lightning In Cars: Fast as Lightning, photos of DJ driving around a race track with other cars were released, but it is unknown if he will be playable or just a computer character. Other Appearances In Mater Saves Christmas, DJ and his gang helped Chick steal supplies from the townsfolk. He was later caught and arrested. In The Pit Stop, DJ is once again arrested for speeding. Personality DJ is a delinquent that appears to not pay attention to the rules, as he and his gang are constantly getting arrested for breaking the law. He has a love for practical jokes, as he and his friends put Mack to sleep in the middle of the highway. Livery DJ has a large tuner spoiler and built in subwoofers and speakers. He is painted completely blue, with green lining on his doors. He also has volume speakers in his rims, as shown when he drives. Model DJ is modeled on a Reko-Do Spinner. He is based on a 2004 Scion xB. Occupation DJ wreaks havoc throughout Radiator Springs and other places, by pulling pranks and commiting crimes. Appearances Feature Films *Cars Short Films *Tokyo Mater *Spinning Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *The World of Cars Online *Cars 2: The Video Game *Cars: Fast as Lightning Books *Mater Saves Christmas Comics *Delinquent Road Hazards in Radiator Springs *The Pit Stop Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Impound, with Metallic Finish, with flames) *Micro Drifters *MEGA BLOKS *Disney Store Diecast Line Trivia *DJ likely was born in Japan, as shown in one of Mater's tales, when he is seen in the crowd laughing at Kabuto. His model design also hints toward this. *Originally, the diecast toy of DJ incorrectly showed him with light blue stripes on his sides instead of the green ones he had in the film. This was corrected with later releases of that toy. *DJ appears in the Cars Toons short, Tokyo Mater. He appears at the party after Mater wins the race. *DJ appears as a playable character for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of Cars 2: The Video Game. *DJ doesn't appear to have a license plate. *DJ appears in Cars Land, where he plays songs for the guests. *In the Italian version, he is voiced by Italian Formula One driver Jarno Trulli. *DJ can be heard playing Rollin' in the Rearview by Headbone and Jabu. Gallery DJ Cars.png DJ Tokyo Mater.png|DJ as he appears in Tokyo Mater. DJRSA.jpg DJCarsGame.jpg Spinning04.png Spinning05.png DRH1.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h46m01s201.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h48m24s103.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h50m00s33.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h55m05s2.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h55m44s128.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h55m55s4.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h56m00s48.png Behind.PNG|DJ at the party in Tokyo Mater CD_System.PNG|DJ's CD collection and CD player Sound_Wave.PNG|DJ's sound wave system Speakers.PNG|DJ's boom base speakers Triple_Rear_View.PNG|DJ in the slow lane beside the other Tuners Drifting.PNG|DJ drifting in Radiator Springs with Wingo and Boost DJsDanceNDrive.jpg|DJ at Cars Land Dj.jpg|Diecast DJwithFlamesDiecast.jpg|Diecast with flames DJMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters DJMEGABLOKS2.jpg|MEGA BLOKS DJMEGABLOKS.jpg|Disney Store 640px-Neon DJ.png Stay Gold DJ.png Neon DJ.png Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tuners Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters